The invention relates to a controller for infrared (IR) premix burner arrays, ribbon burners, line burners, and the like, and in particular to a controller that allows an end user to run a burner or burner array without the normal costly auxiliary equipment required on larger systems, and yet remain compliant with all codes.
In the past if an end user wanted to run a small gas IR system the cost of the actual burner array would be in the range of about 20 percent of the total cost of the system when conforming to NFPA, FM, CSA and IRI code requirements. This would usually make the total price very unattractive, driving the customer away from using an IR system. This constraint often forces the customer to look at other types of heat sources like electric or convection heat which is much less costly to purchase for their process, but often more expensive to operate.
The present invention solves these problems of prior art controllers by providing a compact modular controller which is cost effective. In the present invention the cost of the IR burners remains the same, as in the above example, however the burner cost, in terms of the total system, would be up to 80 percent while the auxiliary equipment would drop to as low as about 20 percent of the total system. This makes the total system price very attractive and makes economically feasible all of the smaller systems that were too costly in the past driving the end user away from IR because of the high cost to purchase the compliant IR system.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the unit is nearly silent in operation compared to prior art combustion air blowers. The noise of these existing systems prevents them from being used in a store front or restaurant area. Prior to the present invention, stores and restaurants would use electric IR systems even though the cost of operation was higher.